A method of detecting an obstacle in the vicinity of a vehicle using an image obtained by photographing the vicinity of the vehicle has been studied. A monoscopic image or a stereoscopic image may be used to detect the obstacle in the vicinity of the vehicle. When using the monoscopic image, a separation degree between the obstacle and a background is substantially low thus deteriorating detection performance. Therefore, a detecting method using the stereoscopic image has been mainly used. Detection performance may be improved when using the stereoscopic image compared with using the monoscopic image. However, since a depth value is used for the stereoscopic image a data throughput increases.